


.

by ItsOliver



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOliver/pseuds/ItsOliver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Every book should start with a great beginning. Something to get you hooked as you look at the first page, considering whether or not to put it back on the shelf. So Im going to throw you into the fray, show you something interesting. Would you like that? Or would you like some foreplay? I guess it doesnt matter what you would like, seeing as I cant hear your answer. This is already published! You cant possibly change the outcome.  
...  
Ash let out his breath and let the arrow fly. It sunk deep into a rabers chest. He felt something like breath on the back of his neck. He spun around and his eyes widened. There was a raber growling in his face. Just as suddenly as he saw it, it disintegrated. Through the acidic mist rising from its body was Oliver. Oliver winked at him then plunged his scabbard just above his shoulder, into yet another raber.

"Oh man, Ash, Im saving you so many times today. You better pay me back." Oliver grinned.

Ash scoffed. "Yeah right, Ive saved you just as many times."

Ash barely got the rest of his sentence out before Oliver shouted duck and Ash crouched, grabbing a knife out of his boot and spinning around the raber, thrusting the knife into his neck. He looked around, Oliver already gone, fighting some more of the rotting and crazed elven creatures, his green hair stuck to his face from sweat. Ash couldnt even think how hard it must be for him, fighting his own kind. Well kind of his own kind, kind of different. Ash should ask him about it later.

He looked around the thick forest, searching for high ground. Most of the rabers were dead and disintegrated, maybe twenty something more limping towards Oliver. Ash lifted his bow and shot a few of the stragglers. Oliver was fighting so beautifully, almost dancing as he whipped his scabbard through the air. Ash leaned against a tree, deciding to let the other boy take care of the rest.

In less than a minute Oliver was jogging up to him, wiping his forehead. He still managed to look beautiful with his mussy appearance. Curse elves and their inability to look bad. Ash rolled his eyes.

"What was that look for?" Oliver panted.

"Nothing. Lets go back and clean off."  
\--  
Walking up the dirt steps to their house Oliver tried to open the door. It was locked.

"Ugh I didnt bring my keys out with me."

"Well neither did I. I guess your man candy is going to have to actually wake up." Ash crossed his arms.

Oliver pounded on the door. Nothing. Oliver sighed and put his hand to the ground and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Ash leaned in.

Oliver didnt answer for a moment. He furrowed his eyebrows, tucking his hair being his pointed ear with his free hand. He stood up and opened the door. They walked in and Oliver bent down by the doorframe, plucking up a vine that grew through the tiled floor. He grinned and walked into the kitchen.

"Oliver we do not need another plant. I do not care if they are like your children, this house is basically a garden because of you." Ash followed him.

"I have the perfect place for it though! This one is special. Its like a token of our battle! Look, its teal because of the acid that stuck to my skin." Oliver shouted down at him as he climbed the spiral staircase going up to his room.

"Thats gross Oliver."  
\--  
Oliver cradled the teal vine plant in his hands, making it grow slowly as he walked carefully to its new home. He walked into his sunroom/main garden and grabbed a pot filled with rich dirt by the door. He put it by the wall so that the vine has somewhere to grow, and nestled the vines roots into the dirt. He sighed and smiled, patting it gently. He has a certain affinity with plants and animals. He can tell how animals are feeling and their health, and can make a plant grow anywhere where there is dirt and sun. He bounced to his room, ready to snuggle with his cute human boyfriend.

 

"Adam, sweetheart. Are you awake?" He crawled onto the bed, around his fat kitty Wisteria. He found her out in one of the contaminated forests, perfectly healthy except for the purple tinge to her fur and eyes. She rubbed up against Oliver and he smiled, scooping her into his arms. "Adam, you cant sleep all day." He grinned and leaned over to blow into his ear. He mumbled and turned over, holding out his arms. Oliver set Wisteria down, and climbed into them. "How are you sleepy head?" Adam started coughing and Oliver jumped up. "Oh! Im sorry, I shouldve showered first." 

 

"Its alright baby. Are you alright? Sorry I kind of slept in, I couldve made breakfast for you and Ash."

 

"Its fine, Ash doesnt eat much anyway. Im alright, Im going to shower, Ill be right back." Oliver quickly kissed his Adams brown forehead and bounded down the stairs. He trotted to the bathroom and stopped. "Damn it Ash." He knocked on the bathroom door. He could barely hear Ash through the running water. "Ashhh!"

 

He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He waited. He heard the shower turn off. He put his hands on his hips. He watched Ash open the door. He flicked Ash on the forehead.

 

"Hey! What was that for?" Ash knitted his brows.

 

"For delaying my cuddle time." Oliver huffed and walked into the bathroom, locking the door.

\--

Ash sighed as he scribbled in his journal. He bit his lip and tasted the blood. Closing his journal, he grabbed his phone and sent a text message to Oliver.

:Going out: Sent

:HAVE FUN ;): Received

:I could say the same for you.: Sent

 

He threw on his black coat and made sure there were a few hunting knives stuck in his boots before he set out.

 

It was warm out and Ash put his hood up. His teeth were going to be a problem. He strolled through his backyard to the little arch of wisteria that Oliver made. He took a deep breath before stepping through it and into a nature park in the human dimension. No one was around, it was night. Ash smiled and put his hood down, continuing his leisurely stroll. He walked out of the park and into the relatively busy street. He looked at the ground as people passed, hoping they didnt notice him. A tall man walked past him and into a nearby alley. Ash spun around and peaked past the wall of the building into the alley. The poor man was toeing a few trash bags left out by the building owners. Ash pushed his black hair out of his eyes as he walked silently into the alley, right behind the man.

 

He took one the knives out of his boot, the one with an ivy leaf scratched onto the hilt and quickly made a little gash on the mans neck. The man slumped to the ground and Ash slipped the knife back. He kneeled down and turned the mans head so he was facing the other way then bit into his neck, his sharp dagger-like teeth sinking into the man. He drained most of the blood out of him and pulled back, slipping back into the night.


	2. chp 2

Oliver woke to Wisteria meowing and a numb arm. He pulled his arm out from under Adam and stood in his boxers. He followed the sound of the meowing to the front door and opened it. Ash was sitting on the ground with a party hat on. Oliver started laughing and poked his friend, trying to nudge him awake. Ash looked up with a lazy smile and Oliver sighed. The kid probably drank too much. Oliver grasped Ash's arm and pulled him up, wrapping his arm around the others waist.

 

"Y'know, I didnt really want to wake up to a drunk vampire."

 

"Mmhm" Ash's head bobbed.

 

Oliver half dragged half carried Ash to their living room and dropped him on the 70's looking couch. He almost tripped on Wisteria as she jumped up on Ash's chest. Ash simply rolled his head to the side, drooling a little bit. Oliver pulled out his phone and took a picture, sending it to Ash's phone. Then he went into the kitchen to make brunch for him and Adam.

 

He stirred the pancake mix and poured it onto the pan with expert hands. Then he made a fruit smoothie using the fruit and veggies from his garden and just as Adam was coming down the stairs, he put all of the food beautifully on the deep red plates. Adam rubbed his eyes as he came into view and smiled at Oliver.

 

"Good morning again." Oliver said as he put the plates at their small round table.

 

"I dont know why Im sleeping so much today." Adam sat down at the table and laid his head on his hand. "What was up with Wisteria?"

 

"Ash came home. I guess he didnt feel like opening the door, I didnt even lock it."

 

"You should really lock the door, especially when we're sleeping." Adam gave him a look.

 

Oliver shrugged and got some nectar out of the fridge, pouring some into his smoothie.

 

"I think me and Ash are going back out around nightfall. If he has come to his senses by then."

 

"Do you want me to do anything around the house?" Adam said between bites.

 

"No, you can go through the portal today though, get some meat and such since we cant get any right now."

 

"Alright. Are you seeing the council anytime soon?"

 

"Probably. We need to turn in our logs of the areas we've cleared so far." 

 

When they were done with their brunch, Adam washed all of their dishes. 

 

"I think Im going to go out for a bit. Do you mind keeping an eye on Ash?" Oliver kissed Adams cheek.

 

"No problem." Adam smiled.

 

Oliver grinned and trotted outside.

 

-

 

Ash woke up in a daze. He still felt somewhat dizzy, but he could stand. He wanted to thank Oliver for putting him on the couch so he set up the stairs, gripping the railing. Once in Olivers room, he hesitated. He looked at Oliver and sighed.

 

"What. Do you think youre doing? Do you know that you share a house with another person?" Ash glared at him, surrounded by about sixteen cats.

 

Oliver grinned, petting the cats around him. "Ash, our house is so empty we need more excitement!" He giggled, pushing away the cat trying to knead his thigh.

 

"I am completely done with you, Oliver. Im moving out." Ash crossed his arms.

 

"No youre not Ash, you love me too much. Ash, Ash come here. Bask in the cats' fluffiness."

 

"I am not coming over there."

 

"Ash. Youre coming over here."

 

"No I am not." Ash started, then something wrapped around his leg and dragged him over to his roommate and the cats. They crawled all over him and laid on top of him. Oliver laughed but stopped when Adam came in.

 

"Uh, Oliver?" Adam stood in the doorway, looking amused.

 

"Its nothing." Oliver smiled at him.

 

"Its not nothing! He is holding me hostage to this torture!" Ash thrashed around, trying to get the vines off of him.

 

Adam laughed and reached down to pet a calico cat that was rubbing itself on him.

 

"This isnt torture Ash. Oh hey, Adam, we should name all of them after plants!" Oliver grinned and Wisteria meowed, sitting in the middle of a couple of sleeping cats


End file.
